This protocol, using carbohydrate absorption tests, breath hydrogen measurements and quantitation of fecal carbohydrate by the anthrone method, seeks to determine whether the malabsorption of dietary glucose polymers by infants with watery Clinitest positive diarrhea is due to a primary or secondary deficiency of mucosal digestive potential.